rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty Issue 2
Rick and Morty Issue 2 is the second issue of the Rick and Morty comic series. It was released on May 13, 2015 by Oni Presshttp://comicbookrealm.com/previews/10426/preview-oni-press-rick-and-morty-issue-2, and features the secondary story "Summer Spectacular Part Two." Synopsis Sentenced to life in the horrifying Clackspire Labyrinth, Rick and Morty wander the seemingly endless maze, which Rick himself built and stocked with provisions, in the event he was ever imprisoned within his creation. After a long span of time, while being pursued by a monster, Rick opens a panel in a wall, leading them to a room holding a portal machine. As the portal has only enough power to transport one person, Rick shoves Morty through it, trapping himself in the maze. Meanwhile, Jerry is exiled to the basement for incriminating both Rick and Morty, but he knocks over a glass jar and releases an alien creature into the house. Plot Brought before the Time Court in Planetary Orbit Sector G-109 Mark II, Rick and Morty stand before three judges in a courtroom crowded with alien beings. One of the judges lists their many "heinous" crimes: "dimensional tampering, theft, collusion, destruction of parallel realities, assault with a deadly weapon, and resisting arrest". The same judge also adds "soliciting sex to a judge" to the long list of wrongdoings, as Rick has dressed Morty down to nothing but his tie and his underwear; in addition, Rick offered both Morty and himself sexually to the judges. Ignoring Rick's vehement insistence that his words were taken out of context, the judges declare that both Rick and Morty are guilty, and sentences them to life imprisonment in the Clackspire Labyrinth, eliciting a horrified expression from Rick. As the court adjourns, Rick turns to Morty and asks him, "Maybe next time you'll flaunt the goods a little more, huh?" At the Smith house, Beth, infuriated by Jerry's betrayal of her father and son, banishes Jerry to the basement. While Jerry, insistent that Rick and Morty's running a con justified his actions, moves his mini-fridge to the basement, Beth accuses him of being jealous of Rick and Morty's success, while Summer idly stands nearby, using her phone. When Summer yells down to Jerry that they are "really disappointed in him", Jerry yells back that no one cares about her opinion. As he yells, backing up into the basement, he accidentally knocks a box labeled "Rick's Stuff" off a countertop, sending its contents, which include several glowing glass containment units and a screwdriver, toppling to the floor. The glass units shatter upon impact, but Jerry, apparently unaware of what he has done, continues yelling at his wife and daughter; he tells them that they "can keep the stupid upstairs" and that, for him, "this is the beginning of a whole new adventure" as an unseen creature skitters out of the shattered remains of the containment units. While transporting Rick and Morty, among other varied prisoners, to the Labyrinth, Rick calls Morty's attention to one of their fellow prisoners, a person he describes as "stoic and handsome". Against Morty's advice, Rick tries to ask the man how he became a prisoner, guessing wildly even as the guard escorting them begins counting down. On the count of zero, the floor drops out from beneath them, and they fall downward into the prison, landing in a body of water. An unconscious Morty begins to sink, but Rick swims down to him and rescues him. They escape the water just as a hulking monster emerges from it and begins devouring the other prisoners. Pouring herself a glass of wine, Beth angrily rants to Summer about Jerry's indifference in regard to Rick and Morty's imprisonment. Summer suggests that his nonchalant attitude is simply the form his grief is taking; she cites her desire to turn Morty's room into a gym, but Beth opposes the idea, as she wants to turn the newly unoccupied space into a reading room. As they stare each other down, the unseen creature skitters past them on the floor. After walking around the maze for a substantial length of time, Morty turns around to face Rick and finds him wearing new clothes and taking a swig from a large flask. Rick casually explains to an enraged Morty that he designed and built the labyrinth himself; assuming that he would one day be imprisoned within the labyrinth, he built secret panels into the walls to make his imprisonment easier, to the eventual end that he might facilitate an escape. To make it as obvious as possible, he even named the prison after himself: "Clackspire" is an anagram of "Rick's place". Claiming he has even hidden a space with clothes for Morty, he opens a panel, but an exorbitant amount of vaguely phallic items tumble from the space, rather than clothes. Shrugging off his mistake, he nonchalantly states that he found the wrong panel and walks away, leaving an embarrassed Morty to step over the mountain of kinky objects. Rick assures Morty that he does indeed know the way out of the maze; when Morty advises Rick, who has quickly emptied his flask, to slow down a little, Rick responds by pulling a vine, which opens a hidden chamber filled with a grand variety of alcoholic beverages. Standing before them, Rick, slightly drunk, says, "Don't worry about your old grandpa Rick, okay, Morty? I'm not running out anytime soon." Some time later, Rick is still drinking heavily, while Morty, regarding the trail of empty bottles behind them, wonders aloud if Rick really knows where he is going. Rick becomes slightly upset by the assertion, and asks Morty, "You think this is easy?" When Morty, confused, states that Rick built the maze and understands its layout, Rick retorts that he is not talking about the maze; rather, he states vaguely that he is talking about "this. Doing this. What's it all for?" Their discussion is interrupted by a growl, which rises in pitch, culminating in the appearance of another hulking monster, which prompts them to run for their lives once again. Frantically tapping a part of a wall, Rick opens a panel, and he and Morty escape down the tunnel behind it, tumbling downward into a hidden room, within which is an inter-dimensional portal. Morty, again confused by their seemingly aimless wandering (given that Rick knew exactly where the portal was), asks Rick about this, and Rick responds, "I was trying to find a better way." Morty, still as confused as before, asks what this means, but Rick does not answer; instead, he pushes Morty through the portal. As it fizzles and dies, Rick mutters, "It means there was only enough energy left for one of us." In dimension C-132, a shocked Morty falls out of the portal onto the grass of his front yard, and the portal closes behind him. Backup comic "Summer Spectacular Part Two" Features Characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Krandor, Keeper of the Records * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Summer Smith * Bunface * Greasestain Locations *Time Court - located in Planetary Orbit Sector G-109 Mark II. *Clackspire Labyrinth *Banana Bee's Preview issue 2 preview 1.jpg issue 2 preview 2.jpg issue 2 preview 3.jpg External links *Amazon *Oni Press Tumblr - INTERVIEW with Marc Ellerby Site navigation Rick and Morty Issue 02